<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🍄☁️🍶 by rawpaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071016">🍄☁️🍶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawpaper/pseuds/rawpaper'>rawpaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior, Super junior-kry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawpaper/pseuds/rawpaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金钟云难得的喝醉了，曺圭贤也是，他们做了一些平时不会做的事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斜线代表攻受，圭云<br/>一是粘粘乎乎，干正事在第二章</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 圭云</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当圭贤听到他哥同意来宿舍喝酒的时候，还是有点惊讶的。艺声哥不怎么喝酒，但是也许是最近终于出了专辑，心情大好的缘故吧，这位一向节制的哥在两位忙内的撒娇攻势下终于决定放松一个晚上。<br/>
酒过三巡，曺圭贤才刚有些兴奋，但两位金氏已经不行了，金厉旭一边扯企鹅玩偶的脖子一边在嚷嚷着什么大概是韩语的东西，而金钟云大概是觉得弟弟很可爱，半眯着眼睛笑得宠溺，如果不是通红的脸颊和耳朵，甚至看不太出来他醉了。</p><p> </p><p>把厉旭交给一脸痛苦的经纪人之后曺圭贤觉得清静了不少，楼道里的风一吹，他的酒劲儿已经醒了大半。<br/>
等他回到客厅，金钟云已经靠在沙发上睡着了，怀里抱着他的企鹅玩偶，呼吸平稳，毫无防备。</p><p>金钟云身上披着的夹克早已滑落，里面宽松的无袖背心被外套带得更加松垮，脖子上的choker随着喉结的滑动而起伏……真的很让人想咬一口，曺圭贤之前就这么觉得了，金钟云的脖子很性感，很适合各种小丝巾还有项链或者是choker，也许带着锁链的项圈也——</p><p>等曺圭贤反应过来的时候，他已经走到了金钟云的面前。<br/>
刚才被风吹下去的酒劲儿仿佛又回来了，他只觉得胸口像有火在燃烧一般燥热，并且有个声音在他脑内低语，让他伸出手，去拿属于自己的东西。</p><p>“哥，艺声哥……？”</p><p>曺圭贤半跪在沙发前面，伸手扶住金钟云肩膀轻轻晃了晃，他隐约闻到了些烧酒味。</p><p>“哥？钟云——真的睡着了吗？”<br/>
天赐良机，触手可得，也许说的就是现在。</p><p>“哥要睡的话怎么也得到床上才行……”<br/>
曺圭贤觉得嗓子有点干干的，小声嘀咕出的话像是对着他哥说，也像是对着自己说，他不敢一直看着金钟云的脸，但是又不想移开视线。</p><p>睡着的金钟云当然没给他任何反应。<br/>
曺圭贤尽他最大的努力轻轻的将金钟云托入怀中，他甚至能听到自己紧张得咽口水的声音。</p><p>艺声哥还是太瘦了，曺圭贤这么想着。甚至不用太多力气就能将他稳稳地抱起来，明明差不多的身高，却小了一圈。<br/>
金钟云的头就那么轻轻的靠在曺圭贤的胸口，拉近了距离之后，一呼一吸之间的烧酒味变得十分清晰。</p><p>哥平时闻起来是什么味道呢，曺圭贤一时想不起来，他脑袋昏昏沉沉的，平时明明千杯不倒，而现在只因为一个人的呼吸就醉得头晕脑胀，耳朵只能听到自己心跳的声音。</p><p>平时的钟云哥……身上总是有非常干净的味道，像水蒸气，像下雨天，像湿漉漉的云朵。<br/>
但是现在，或者是几个小时之前开始，金钟云闻起来就像浓烈的烧酒，曺圭贤最爱喝的那一款烧酒。</p><p>也许四舍五入一下，哥现在就是染上了我的味道，从里到外都——<br/>
曺圭贤还在胡思乱想，这时他已经抱着金钟云走到了自己床前。一想到马上就要放下怀里乖巧的哥，曺圭贤心里泛上一阵委屈，瘪了瘪嘴但还是温柔的把金钟云放到了床上，理了理枕头和被子让他能舒服的躺好。</p><p>“艺声哥……”<br/>
曺圭贤双手撑在金钟云的肩膀两侧，他低头凑近闻了闻金钟云身上的酒味，又撑起来盯着金钟云的睡颜看，过一会儿又附身凑的更近去闻他身上的味道。<br/>
就这样反复了好几次，曺圭贤还是忍不住偷偷在他哥额头上飞快的亲了一下。<br/>
有点热热的，曺圭贤觉得自己的嘴巴也热热麻麻的，像是又干了一杯酒一样。</p><p>……一点反应也没有，要不再亲一下？<br/>
酒壮人胆，这话一点也没错，得逞了一次的曺圭贤这次也直接迈上了床，凑近得几乎是趴在了他哥身上，并且像个大狗狗一样先是闻了闻才在金钟云的脸颊上靠近耳朵的位置不轻不重的又亲了一下。<br/>
说是亲一下，但是曺圭贤的嘴唇贴上人脸颊之后就没再起来，双唇一路从柔软的脸颊吻到线条分明的下颚，再到性感的脖颈，他轻轻咬住那条choker稍微往下扯了点，用嘴唇磨蹭隐藏在装饰品之下的皮肤，同时也不忘仔细品尝他哥身上那“自己的味道”。<br/>
只要嘴巴没离开就不算亲完一下，反正他都醉得睡着了。<br/>
曺圭贤自作聪明的这么想着，虽然紧张但是他正乐在其中，完全忽略了因为不耐烦而抬起的一双小手。</p><p>“呀，你这臭小子……磨蹭什么呢？”<br/>
金钟云终于沉不住气抬手环住曺圭贤的脖子的时候，明显感觉到他僵住了，嘴立刻离开了他的脖子不说，连呼吸都停了。<br/>
金钟云感到又好气又好笑。</p><p>曺圭贤暂时乖巧的安静了下来低着头，虽然看不到表情，但是一定很可爱。金钟云胳膊稍稍用了些力气，把弟弟想要起身的想法给禁锢在怀里，还顺便揉了一把那柔软蓬松的头发。<br/>
“哥睡眠一向很浅的，你忘了吗？”</p><p>“而且……你以为哥会不知道你小子想干什么吗？”<br/>
“哥，我只是——”<br/>
曺圭贤抬起头条件反射的想要解释点什么，但他话还没说完，就被金钟云用食指按住了嘴唇，指尖还顺便戳在他的人中上蹭了蹭。<br/>
“嘘，别说了……做吧？”</p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>这不是他们第一次接吻，但是如此激烈的却是第一次。曺圭贤一开始只是试探性的亲吻金钟云的嘴角，但是很快就被金钟云捏着下巴扭正强行加深了这个吻，残留在口中的酒精气味随着亲吻的深入交融在一起。因为酒精而有些干燥的口腔逐渐变得湿润，也让他们接吻时的水声更加明显了。<br/>
曺圭贤觉得自己的耳朵像烧起来了一样，大概是因为有一点害羞，有一点紧张，还有更多的兴奋。</p><p>他们这个黏糊糊的吻持续了很久才喘着气分开，但是很快就又吻了上去。只不过这次的吻比刚才那个要更色情，是充满了复杂欲望的吻。</p><p>“哥，我能摸你吗。”<br/>
问出这个问题的人明显知道对方不会回答，他也不在乎回答是什么，即使是不行他现在也不会停下的。<br/>
曺圭贤握住了金钟云环在他脖子上的手，十指相扣压在了床上。手掌的大小和力量的差距让金钟云只有指尖能稍微动一动，但是金钟云并不讨厌弟弟这种充满占有欲的小动作。<br/>
曺圭贤用另一只手抚上金钟云的颈侧，拇指划过喉结以及刚才被自己咬松的choker，随后手掌慢慢的从胸口抚摸到腰腹，肋骨的触感即使隔着衣服也还是十分明显，但是手指也能感受到肌肉的弹性。<br/>
他的抚摸很轻，很慢，想要找到金钟云的敏感带在哪里。<br/>
但是好像效果并不是很好，金钟云一直游刃有余的样子。</p><p>金钟云推了推曺圭贤的胸口，让他停下这个吻。<br/>
“等一下，我把衣服脱掉，有点碍事。”</p><p>“啊，那个，艺声哥。”<br/>
“怎么了？”</p><p>曺圭贤脑子里突然有个想法。<br/>
“哥能不脱上衣吗，我觉得这样更，嗯……更性感一点。”<br/>
“……行吧。”<br/>
金钟云妥协。<br/>
“嘿嘿。”<br/>
曺圭贤开心。</p><p>曺圭贤一直觉得他艺声哥穿无袖背心的时候最性感了，他乖巧的坐在床上看着金钟云脱衣服的背影。<br/>
金钟云身上只剩下了那个薄薄的无袖背心，顺便把戒指也摘了放到桌上，不然怪硌得慌的。然后他回过头就看到曺圭贤红着个脸，瞪着大眼睛盯着自己看。<br/>
金钟云在曺圭贤旁边坐下，床垫因为两个人的重量凹下去了一点，他们额头轻轻贴在了一起。金钟云握住曺圭贤的手腕，引导他的手探进衣服下摆，搂住自己的腰。</p><p>“哥好坏。”<br/>
曺圭贤紧紧的搂住了金钟云纤瘦的腰，下巴贴在他的肩上，一副受了好大委屈的样子。</p><p>“为什么这么说？”<br/>
“哥先是装睡吓唬我，然后又勾引我。”<br/>
“哈，明明是你先偷袭的，现在又怪我了吗？”<br/>
“哥～”<br/>
这一声哥让曺圭贤借着酒劲撒娇撒出了九曲十八弯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……那哥作为道歉告诉你个好地方吧。”金钟云凑到曺圭贤的耳边，亲了一下他可爱的耳垂。<br/>“你不是想找我敏感点在哪儿吗，耳朵、脖子后面，但是别太过分哦。”</p>
<p>“好的哥！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>金钟云一般不后悔自己做的决定。<br/>但是告诉圭贤自己的弱点绝对是一个坏主意，而且糟糕透了。<br/>他几乎是在刚说完那句话的时候就被脸朝下压在床上了，曺圭贤也不再像之前那样慢悠悠地调情，沾着润滑液的手指挤进后穴扩张的动作虽然不至于弄疼他，但是绝对算不上温柔，指尖贴着柔软的肠壁找到那块软肉之后，每一次的抽插扩张都故意用力按过那里，强烈的快感顺着脊背扩散到四肢，让金钟云一点力气都使不上来。<br/>他想要说点什么抗议，但是只要一松开咬紧的嘴唇，呻吟声就会漏出来，刺激两人的听觉。<br/>与抓着床单努力忍耐的金钟云相反，曺圭贤一点也不在意搞出更大的动静。他亲吻着金钟云的耳朵，还用牙齿咬住耳垂上的耳钉，轻轻含入口中，成功的引起身下人发出不满、但是又诱人的鼻音。</p>
<p>“哥的声音那么性感，为什么要忍着……再让我多听着一点嘛。”<br/>曺圭贤放过了金钟云的耳垂，转而用鼻尖轻轻蹭着撒娇，但是手上的动作却一点没停下。后穴早就已经可以吞下三根手指，甚至会在手指插进去的时候主动收紧，湿润温热的肠肉包裹住手指的感觉实在是太过美妙，让曺圭贤变得有些急躁。<br/>他的下身早已硬得发疼，能忍到现在完全是为了不想弄疼自己喜欢的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“知道哥很能忍，但是我会让哥无法忍耐的。”<br/>以下犯上的话总是能让人兴奋，曺圭贤舔咬着金钟云的后颈，扯着此时有些碍事的choker，像交尾中的野兽一样。他吻着突起的颈椎骨节，他亲口说出的自己敏感的地方，效果果然很好，曺圭贤能明显的感觉到金钟云的呼吸慌乱了起来，也终于松开了一直咬紧的嘴唇，让他如愿以偿的听到了那颤抖着的、沙哑诱人的呻吟。</p>
<p>“圭…哈啊、别太……这是宿舍，你隔壁…李赫宰还……！”<br/>金钟云醉了，不是疯了，他残留的理智告诉他这间屋子里不止他们两个。<br/>说完这句话之后曺圭贤离开了他的脖子，手指也从红肿的后穴抽了出来，但是他还没来得及说出自己的担忧，就被双手扶住了腰。</p>
<p>成年人都知道接下来要发生什么了。<br/>所以金钟云决定先闭上眼深深的喘息着，让身体更放松一些。他感受到曺圭贤的炙热贴在了整在收缩的穴口上磨蹭，那里其实已经被扩张得很好了，完全做好了接受巨物的准备。</p>
<p>“哥……”<br/>曺圭贤慢慢的将阴茎挺进金钟云的身体里，比想象中要更加紧致温热的触感让他也忍不住发出了满足的喘息。<br/>但是他的语气听起来有点不开心。</p>
<p>“跟我做爱的时候怎么能考虑着别人的事情呢……好过分哦——”<br/>“什么？你……嗯呜、别，别突然那么…哈啊…！慢、慢一点……！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>曺圭贤没给他哥多少适应的时间，他对于这时候突然蹦出来的另外一个人的名字感到很不满，有点醋，又有点委屈。这种情况下最好的解决方式自然就是让金钟云再也没有余力去想别的。<br/>他再次俯下身，隔着衣物去亲吻金钟云的脊背，同时手掌贴着大腿外侧抚摸至早已湿漉漉的腿间。<br/>曺圭贤本来还在担心自己会不会弄疼金钟云，让他不舒服了。但是他在握住金钟云的下体，听到他满足的喘息，并且感受到了顶端的小孔正因为他的撞击而不断分泌着液体的时候，曺圭贤知道自己做的还不算太差。至少他哥现在很舒服了，于是他用拇指绕着顶端摩擦，带给金钟云更多快感的同时也不再控制自己的力量，插进去的每一下都碾过软肉，顶开凑上来的肠壁，用力的撞进最深处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哈、放心吧哥，我会让李赫宰闭嘴的……”</p>
<p>金钟云觉得这句话听起来怪怪的，但是他现在大脑根本转不动了，也懒得去想曺圭贤要怎么让李赫宰闭嘴。<br/>虽然他不太想承认，但是这种稍微带着点疼痛的快感，确实让金钟云的身体极度的兴奋。电流一般涌上来的快感夺去了力气也夺去了理智，他现在只能近似哭喊的呻吟着，摆动着腰迎合曺圭贤的撞击，好让他能侵犯到自己的最深处。床单被金钟云拽得已经扭曲，一小块一小块的水渍不知道是被泪水还是口水打湿的，床上的一只企鹅玩偶还被晃掉到了地上，但是现在没人有空去理它了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这场欢爱不知道持续了多久，好像很久，好像又很快，因为情趣留下的背心早就不知道什么时候因为碍事被脱掉了。金钟云只记得从自己趴着到躺着，最后又坐在曺圭贤腿上，还有两人一起高潮的时候曺圭贤紧紧抱着他，贴在他耳边轻轻的说我爱你。<br/>金钟云也想说点什么，但是他嗓子哑得厉害，一个字都说不出来。</p>
<p>现在他们两个抱在一起，金钟云的下巴垫在曺圭贤的肩上，曺圭贤身上的白t已经汗湿了，但是他却一直没脱掉。</p>
<p>金钟云知道原因，他现在能做的只有把宝贝弟弟抱得更紧，温柔的吻着曺圭贤的颈侧、耳朵、脸颊、额头，最后才停留在嘴唇上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哥……对不——唔。”<br/>曺圭贤本来想道歉的，不管是一开始他先醉酒起了色心，还是刚才射在了金钟云体内现在都还没拔出来，但是他被金钟云用吻打断了。</p>
<p>他听见金钟云用轻轻的气音说没关系。<br/>还有——</p>
<p>“我也爱你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天中午，一宿没怎么睡着的李赫宰出房间门的时候看到了客厅里容光焕发的曺圭贤，抱着一筐床单被罩准备去洗衣房。<br/>曺圭贤看到李赫宰的时候，还故意笑着把手里的筐举起来生怕他看不见似的。</p>
<p>李赫宰捂住眼睛搓了一把脸，深吸一口气又痛苦的呼出来。</p>
<p>虽然才回来没多久，但是他又想搬家了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>